This present disclosure relates generally to wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to activation of wellsite components, such as blowout preventers.
Various oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole tools, such as drilling tools, are deployed into the ground to reach subsurface reservoirs. Once the downhole tools form a wellbore (or borehole) to reach a desired reservoir, casings may be cemented into place within the wellbore, and the wellbore completed to initiate production of fluids from the reservoir. Tubulars (or tubular strings) may be provided for passing subsurface fluids to the surface. Wellheads may be positioned about the wellbore at a surface end thereof to connect the tubulars to surface equipment.
In subsea operations, a riser may be provided to fluidly connect the wellhead to a surface platform for passing fluid therebetween. Various devices, such as blowout preventers, lower marine riser packages, manifolds, etc., may be located about the subsea wellhead to perform subsea operations. For example, blowout preventers may be positioned about a tubular at the wellhead to sever and/or seal the wellbore in the event of a blowout. The blowout preventers may have rams to engage the tubular and prevent the passage of fluid therethrough. Examples of blowout preventers are provided in Patent/App. Nos. WO2012/037173 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,396. Blowout preventers may be provided with hydraulics for operation thereof.